


Us or Them?

by Etsuko_Himura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko_Himura/pseuds/Etsuko_Himura
Summary: Tetsuya is running away from the greatest crime family in Japan, The Mayuzumi Family. He hated the changes and after an incident involving his old childhood friend, he cut ties with the family. Chihiro, the head of the Mayuzumi family, sends his loyal right hand man and his people after Tetsuya. Taiga, a new detective, is tasked with some other detectives and specialists in order to take down the Mayuzumi Family once and for all.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mibuchi Reo/Mayuzumi Chihiro, Aomine Daiki/Imayoshi Shouichi, Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello for those new and old welcome to this story! I am getting back into writing so I hope to continue this story weekly. I hope you all enjoy Ciao Ciao!

Late at night in a hidden mansion in the countryside, a tall man with grey hair and eyes was sitting in his office. His name is Chihiro Mayuzumi and he is the head of the Mayuzumi crime family. Chihiro had a scowl on his face as he looked at the six men who stood in front of his desk. It was late at night as Chihiro was in plain grey pajamas.

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Chihiro asked.

“He left a note saying he was leaving and never coming back.” A man with red hair and red eyes answered. His name is Seijuro Akashi, and he is the right hand man of Chihiro. He commands many of the smaller families as well as taking care of any burdens for Chihiro.

“And you checked everywhere for him? The whole mansion and the garden?” Chihiro asked.

“Yes. We checked all his hiding spots and even went looking in the forest where he likes to hide out.” A tall green haired man with green eyes answered. His name is Shintaro Midorima and he is the head doctor of the family. He not only helps heal the crime family when they get hurt but he uses his medical knowledge to create drugs and poisons to use on their enemies.

“And he hasn’t been in the kitchen since all his snacks are still there.” A very tall purple haired man with purple eyes added. His name is Atsushi Murasakibara and he is the main bodyguard of Chihiro. When he isn’t stuffing his face with treats and protecting Chihiro, he trains new members with hand to hand combat.

“Are you sure he wasn’t kidnapped?” Chihiro asked. “He wouldn’t just disappear like this.”

“He hasn’t been happy the past couple of days. Well more like ever since that day actually.” A blonde and yellow eyed man said. His name is Ryota Kise-Haizaki and he, along with his twin brother, Shogo Kise-Haizaki, who has dark grey hair and eyes, are informants for Chihiro. They also collect things for him like money from those who owe Chihiro.

“To be fair isn’t not like we didn’t see this coming.” Shogo muttered.

“He was fine. It was something that had to be done.” Chihiro glared at Shogo before he looked at the man next to him. That man has tan skin and blue hair with blue eyes. “Daiki. You were supposed to be watching him.”

Daiki Aomine, also one of Chihiro’s bodyguards with Atsushi. He excels in using weapons and trains the new members in using them.

Daiki just looked down, “I thought he was sleeping. He was fine in the afternoon.”

“I gave you an order to not leave his side. And now he’s gone. Do you have any idea what could happen if someone got him? Or worse if he ends up with the cops.” Chihiro got up from behind his desk and looked at them. “Track him down. It’s only been a couple of hours since we noticed he’s missing. I want his location found.” Chihiro ordered.

“You don’t want us to bring him back?” Seijuro asked.

“No. We don’t know what he’s thinking right now. Who knows what he’s planning. For now look for him and get his location. Once we know he hasn’t done anything stupid we’ll bring him back in.” Chihiro said. “Tetsuya is smart. He’ll use his low presence to hide as long as possible. He also knows where a lot of the family is so he’ll be in a location where it’s less likely he’ll run into a member.”

“I think I know where he’ll be.” Daiki said.

“And where will he be?” Chihiro walked around his desk and stood in front of Daiki.

“The city of Serin. He likes visiting there whenever we go to the city for check ups.” Daiki explained as he looked at Chihiro. He could feel Chihiro’s anger and it took everything in him to not shiver in fear.

“I see. And tell me what we’re you two doing there when you were supposed to be working?”

“It was after we finished everything.” Daiki looked away a bit.

“Uh huh. Ryota Shogo, gather all the information on that city. I want to know everything and see who we can manipulate from their higher ups.” Chihiro ordered as he still looked at Daiki with pure anger.

“Yes boss.” Ryota and Shogo said in union.

“Atsushi you’ll start searching for Tetsuya in the morning with Daiki. Message Seijuro every hour on updates.” Chihiro ordered.

“Yes boss.” Atsushi said.

“Yes boss.” Daiki said as he still wasn’t looking at Chihiro.

“Seijuro Shintaro I want you both to search Tetsuya’s room for any clues for where he’d go. Then secure his room.” Chihiro ordered.

“Yes boss.” Shintaro nodded.

“Of course boss. Tetsuya is smart but we taught him. We’ll thoroughly search his room.” Seijuro smiled.

“Good. Now go. I want an update before dinner.” Chihiro waved them up.

The men nodded before leaving but Seijuro stayed behind.

“Chihiro.” Seijuro said, “I’m sure he’s just in a rebellious phase. He never really had one you know.”

“I can’t chance it Seijuro. He knows too much. I didn’t want the others to know but Tetsuya stole something important. Something that can take the whole family down.” Chihiro sighed.

“Tetsuya wouldn’t turn it in to the police though. As much as he’ll want to, he never will. That’s the thing about him, he has too many feelings. He could never hurt us. We are his only family after all.” Seijuro chuckled.

“You’re right Seijuro. That’s why you’re my right hand.” Chihiro said gently. “Go. Search his room. I’m going to bed.”

“Good night boss~” Seijuro chuckled as Chihiro waved off and went to his room.

A small baby blue haired boy with baby blue eyes panted slightly. His name is Tetsuya Kuroko and he had been walking for a couple of hours and he felt like his legs were going to break at any moment. He looked around in the city of Serin which was lit up with bright buildings and shops still open. Despite it being so late at night there were still people up. He looked around as he took out a piece of paper in his pocket. It was a hotel name and address as he looked around for it.

“Where is it?” He sighed as he continued to look around.

“Hey I am not drunk! You’re drunk!” A drunk voice yelled from a corner bar. Tetsuya looked over to see a tall man with black red hair and red eyes. He was wobbling around while another man with black eyes and black hair that covered his left eye.

“Taiga you need to keep it down. We’re going home now.” The man with black hair said.

“Eh? But I’m not done drinking!” Taiga yelled as he tried to go back to the bar.

“Nope remember we have a job tomorrow.” Tatsuya pulled him away. Taiga grumbled and walked before he bumped into Tetsuya. Taiga looked down.

“Tatsuya did I hit something?” Taiga asked as his head was spinning.

Tatsuya looked and noticed the blue haired man. “Oh I’m so sorry! Taiga say sorry!” Tatsuya nudged him.

Taiga raised an eyebrow before he squinted and saw Tetsuya, “Huh? Are you sure this isn’t a ghost?”

“I am not a ghost.” Tetsuya grumbled.

“Hmm sorry then.” Taiga patted Tetsuya’s head. “Little boys shouldn’t be out this late though.”

“I’m not a little kid. I’m an adult.” Tetsuya glared a bit.

“I’m sorry about him. He drank too much tonight.” Tatsuya took out a business card and gave it to Tetsuya. 

Tetsuya took it and looked at it. ‘Detective Tatsuya Himuro-Kagami. This guy is a detective?’ He thought. “You’re law enforcement?”

“Yes both of us are.” Tatsuya said as he took out Taiga’s card and gave it to Tetsuya.

Tetsuya looked at it, ‘Detective Taiga Himuro-Kagami. They’re both cops.’ “Are you related?”

“Yeah, he’s my younger brother. He just got assigned to my group so we went out to celebrate. We obviously celebrated too much.” Tatsuya chuckled.

“Tatsuya Tatsuya we need to take the little kid home. He’s all alone.” Taiga ruffled Tetsuya’s hair.

“Again I’m not a child. My name is Tetsuya Kuroko.” Tetsuya said as he moved his head away. “Please stop touching me.”

“Ah we’re sorry Tetsuya. Taiga is a weird drunk.” Tatsuya said.

“Tetsuya? Tetsuya is so small.” Taiga pulled away from Tatsuya and picked up Tetsuya.

Tetsuya’s eyes widened a bit as he was too surprised to move. He ended up dropping his paper which Tatsuya picked up. Tatsuya read it and looked at Tetsuya before at his brother.

“Taiga don’t pick up people! Tetsuya I am so sorry.” Tatsuya pulled Tetsuya away and gave him his paper back. “Are you looking for this hotel?”

“Yeah.” Tetsuya said as he held the paper close and stepped away from Taiga.

“It’s just a block away from here. Go straight and then take a right.” Tatsuya said.

“Ah thank you. I was wondering where it was.” Tetsuya bowed a bit.

“Your welcome. And I’m sorry about him. If you need anything give me a call. I’ll help you out,” Tatsuya smiled as he held Taiga who was wobbling around again. “Come on Taiga let's go home.”

“Home? But what about the kid?” Taiga asked.

“Leave Tetsuya alone, he’s not a kid. Again I apologize for hi-Tetsuya?” Tatsuya had turned to where Tetsuya was standing only to see nothing. He looked around to see if he could find him but couldn’t. “Maybe I’m drunk too. Come on Taiga let’s go.” Tatsuya pulled him.

“Tatsuya where’s the kid? He needs to get home.”

“He went home already, come on drunky. Let’s rest. Tomorrow is our first day of our new assignment.”

“Yeah catching the bad guys!” Taiga smiled brightly.

Tatsuya chuckled. “Yes yes catching bad guys.”

Tetsuya watched Tatsuya and Taiga leave from afar.  _ ‘Weird brothers. It’s good that they get along. Kinda like Ryota and Shogo. Though I think Ryota is a much more annoying drunk.’ _ He thinks as he walks to the hotel. Once he gets there he checks in and heads to his room. He entered and locked the door behind him. He put his stuff down before falling on the bed. “I did it. I left them. I left the family.” He grabbed the pillow and hugged it. “I left them. There’s no turning back now.” He said as he closed his eyes. “Tomorrow I’ll figure out what to do. Maybe I can find a job somewhere. That’s what normal people do right? No wait I have to meet him tomorrow first.” He talks to himself before he falls asleep.

Morning at the Police Station

Taiga groaned as he and Tatsuya parked at the police station.

“Ugh we drank so much last night. I regret it all.” Taiga held his head as they sat in the car.

Tatsuya chuckled and patted his shoulder, “Now, now you wanted to drink. You’ll be fine once we get some coffee. We have our first assignment together today, so we better make the Captain proud.”

“What is our assignment anyway?” Taiga asked just as someone knocked on the car window. They look to see a tall man with a suit on. He has shoulder length hair and slanted eyes. The man smiles as he pushes his glasses up a bit. Captain Shoichi Imayoshi is his name.

“Good morning my detectives.” Shoichi smiled.

“Ah Captain, morning.” Taiga said as he opened the door. “You’re early.”

“Oh? I always come around this time.” He chuckled.

“Captain, thank you again for promoting Taiga to detective.” Tatsuya said as he got out of the car.

“He earned it. Now let’s head inside there’s a few people I want you to meet Taiga, Tatsuya already knows them. They’ll be helping us with the assignment.” He smiled.

“Yes Captain!” They both bowed and followed him into the office.

In the conference room of the police station there were four people sitting around. Two FBI agents, a street informant and a tech analyst. The two FBI agents were sitting together looking over some files, the street informant was playing with a switch blade he had on him, while the tech analyst played music and games on his computer. The captain and the two new detectives came in.

“Ah great you’re all here.” The captain said.

“Sho-chan good morning.” One of the FBI Agents said. He had long black hair and green eyes.

“Good morning Reo, morning everyone. Now you all know Tatsuya but I also have a new detective who is gonna help with this case.”

“Fresh meat, good.” The other FBI agent said. He had black hair and light grey eyes.

“Go on introduce yourself,” Shoichi looks at Taiga.

“My name is Taiga Himuro-Kagami,” he bowed, “I got promoted yesterday to deteicitve so I’ll be in your care.”

Tatsuya smiled proudly.

“You’re so formal.” The tech analyst snickered. He had black hair and slate blue eyes.

“Himuro-Kagami, Tatsu-chan is he your baby brother? The one in your wallet?” The FBI agent Reo asked.

“Yes he is.” Tatsuya chuckled.

Taiga instantly looked at Tatsuya with a huge blush, “WHAT PICTURE?!”

Tatsuya smiled and took out his wallet. It was a picture of him and Taiga in animal costumes from their preschool days.

Taiga instantly reached for it but Tatsuya put his wallet away. “Ah ah ah my picture.”

“Why do you have something so embarrassing?” Taiga groaned.

“Because I love you.” Tatsuya smiled making Taiga blush more.

“Aww how cute.” The informant chuckled. He had spiked black hair and steel blue eyes

“Now now you can tease Taiga later, why don’t you guys introduce yourselves to him? Kazunari you go first.” Shoichi said.

“Yeah yeah, hey I’m Kazunari Takao! I do all the tech stuff. So like hacking and tracking and all that.” Kazunari smiled. “Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too.” Taiga said.

“I’ll go next. I’m Yukio Kasamatsu. You’ll see me with other groups too but I’m basically the main informant. I’m out in the streets most of the time so unless I give you a signal do not approach me in the streets.” Yukio said.

“Yes sir.” Taiga said.

“You could be nicer Yuki-chan.” Reo said, “I’ll go next. I’m Reo Mibuchi! As you might be able to tell me and my partner are FBI agents. We drop by every once in a while but right now we’ll be stationed here until this case is solved! If you need any help I’m here to help.” He smiled.

“Ah thank you.” Taiga bowed.

“And that leaves me. I’m Shuzo Nijimura and like Reo said we are FBI agents. I’m here if you need any help as well.” Shuzo said.

“Thank you.” Taiga bowed.

“Good now that we all know eachother let’s get to work.” Shoichi said as he turned on the monitor. Tatsuya motioned Taiga to sit down while he went to shut the blinds so no one could see in the conference room. He then went to see next to Taiga.

“Now as you know we are tasked in taking down one of the top crime families in Japan.” Shoichi said as a picture of a tall man with grey hair and eyes came up. “This is Chihiro Mayuzumi from the Mayuzumi family. He is in charge of many crime families and controls many people in politics. He attends big public events and is basically untouchable.”

Taiga blinked as he looked at Chihiro, ‘Why does he seem familiar.’ “How are suppose to take him down then?”

“Well we already have a few people undercover trying to climb the ranks to get near them but that’s taking longer than we expected.” Shuzo said. “But thanks to Yukio we have a lead.”

Yukio nodded and got up as Shoichi moved to the side. A picture of a tall dark skinned man with dark blue hair and eyes who was standing in a crowed train station. “This is Daiki Aomine, he is one of the bodyguards and is very close with the Mayuzumi family. He mostly does checks on the cities they control. Thanks to him I manage to find a lead.” The picture zoomed next to Daiki to show someone with baby blue hair but another person was covering him so all that was shown was his hair. “This person right here is the ghost of the Mayuzumi family.”

Reo blinked and looked at Yukio. “Excuse me?”

“A ghost?” Tatsuya looked confused.

Kazunari started to laugh, “Is the Mayuzumi family haunted?”

“That’s the name he’s given. Go to the next slide.” Yukio said as the next set of pictures came out and they were all of photos barely catching the baby blue haired ghost. “He mostly comes out with Daiki and patrol together. But we could never get a picture of him. That is until I was able to approach him.” He said as the next slide came out. It was on the baby blue haired man eating Icecream. It was slightly blurry though. “I was able to gain his trust and in a little bit one of my people will be bringing him in. He’s agreed to help us take down the Mayuzumi family.”

“Tatsuya have we seen him before?” Taiga whispered to him.

“Hmm he looks familiar.” Tatsuya said. “What do you know about him?”

“Not much. Actually he figured out who I was. What I do know is that he was forced into the family. Don’t know how or when. But he wants to get out. So we made a plan for him to escape and in exchange for us keeping him safe he’ll give us the information we need to know.”

“What if it’s a trap or a distraction?” Shuzo said.

“Will we be able to ask him questions?” Reo asked.

“Why is the picture blurry?” Kazunari asked.

“Alright everyone one at a time.” Shoichi said.

“He’s honestly the best option we have. The family is committing crimes faster. Soon they’ll be untouchable.” Yukio explained.

“So is this like a political thing? Or what? Normally crime families keep to themselves no?” Taiga asked.

“Normally we keep them in check. If we catch them we catch them but if there isn’t enough evidence there’s nothing we can do. The Mayuzumi family for years have kept their crimes spotless. The only reason we know about it is from the mouths of corrupt politicians. But obviously they can’t really be reliable.” Shoichi explained. “But recently there’s been more people joining the family and more crimes by them have been happening. They’re spreading to new territories and soon they’ll have mini families in each city.”

“So we are trying to take them down before they get too big?” Taiga asked.

“That’s right. It’s pretty hard to do. The Mayuzumi family has a lot of resources and top game lawyers. We have to have all the hard evidence on them or else they’ll walk free.” Shuzo said, “Which is why me and Reo are here. To be able to help more on the ground.”

Yukio looked at his phone as he got a message. “He’s here.” He said as he looked at everyone.

Everyone turned to the door as it opened.

Taiga and Tatsuya blinked before they look at eachother and back at the baby blue haired boy.

“IT’S YOU!” They both yelled as they stood up.

Tetsuya looked at Taiga and Tatsuya. “Detectives Himuro-Kagami, hello.”

“Hello?! You were lost last night!” Taiga yelled.

“Taiga you’re voice.” Shoichi said.

“Close the door Tetsuya. It’s okay, all of them are here to help.” Yukio said.

Tetsuya nodded and closed the door.

“So how do you three know each other?” Yukio walked to Tetsuya.

“I couldn’t find the hotel last night and I met them. Detective Tatsuya Himuro-Kagami pointed me in the right direction. Although Detective Taiga Himuro-Kagami was-” Tetsuya was about to continue when Taiga interrupted him.

“It doesn’t matter what I was doing!” He blushed deeply.

“Right?” Yukio looked at him confused.

“I honestly thought we dreamt that. I thought you were a ghost. Ah no offense.” Tatsuya said.

“None taken.” Tetsuya said.

“Well let’s continue, Tetsuya would you like to explain how you got in the family?” Yukio asked.

“I was forced into it at a young age. I grew up with all of them actually. Before Chihiro became the boss.” Tetsuya said. Everyone looked at him shocked.

“You knew the head of the Mayuzumi family from childhood?” Shuzo spoke first. “And the rest are also childhood friends?”

“The rest?” Taiga looked confused.

“Chihiro has five close friends, not including me.” Tetsuya said.

“You’ve seen one which is Daiki Aomine. We haven’t gotten to the rest yet.” Yukio said.

“Perfect timing Tetsuya you can explain them better than we can.” Shoichi said with a sly smile.

Tetsuya looked at Yukio and nodded.

“Hmm then we should start with Sei.” Tetsuya said.

“Seijūrō Akashi right?” Yukio asked as he showed Seijūrō on the screen.

“Isn’t he from Akashi Inc?” Kazunari asked. “No way even they are connected to the mafia?”

“Yes Sei is the head of Akashi Inc. He’s Chihiro’s closest friend and right hand man. The Akashi’s have always served under the Mayuzumi. Since birth Sei was destined to be Chihiro’s right hand man so Sei basically knows everything Chihiro does. But Sei is extremely loyal, like the rest, to Chihiro.” Tetsuya explained.

“And you’re not?” Shuzo asked.

“There are some things I don’t agree with. I’m the youngest of them all after all so I was exposed later on to the Mayuzumi’s family doings. I’m the weakest in combat, I don’t carry any weapons except for a pocket knife,” Tetsuya takes out a hand crafted pocket knife, “and I don’t have any medical background. But due to my low presence I am able to gather information more easily. Thus I hear things that I’m not supposed to, leading me to disagree with Chihiro a lot.” Tetsuya put the knife away.

“Which is why you want to take him down?” Reo asked.

“That’s right. Currently this city is one of the few cities that doesn’t have any ties to the Mayuzmi family. So we need to act fast before they gain influence here too.” Tetsuya explained.

“I see alright explain the rest of his friends.” Shoichi said.

Tetsuya nodded, “Right. Next is Shin.”

“Shintaro Midormia from Midorima Medical.” Yukio said.

“The world's founding medical hospital? Really them too?” Taiga asked.

“Yes, the Midormia’s have a long generation of doctors who thanks to the Mayuzumi family’s money have been able to do so much good for the world. But in turn they also do a lot of bad. Creating drugs, experimenting, and selling in the black market. Shin is also the head of Midorima Medical so he has a lot of influence in the medical community.” Tetsuya explained.

“How did the Mayuzumi family gain so many powerful friends?” Tatsuya asked.

“They’re all family friends going back generations which is why the Mayuzumi family is the main family. There are mini families all around the country even Sei and Shin have their own group they run.” Tetsuya said.

“What?” They all look at him surprised.

“The head allows that?” Yukio asked.

“Of course, he trusts them with everything. Out of all of us Chihiro, Sei, and Shin are the oldest and closest to each other. They all went through a lot but they have each other’s back always.” Tetsuya said.

“You don’t have that relationship with them? Or any of them?” Taiga asked.

Tetsuya stayed quiet for a bit.

“Tetsuya you are protected here.” Yukio said.

Tetsuya nodded and siged, “Daiki.”

“Daiki Aomine, the bodyguard of Chihiro right?” Yuiko asked.

“Yes, the second bodyguard. He mostly trains new people in the group and does checks with the other families. We go around and make sure they are doing alright.” Tetsuya clenched his fist. “But if it came down to it I know he would choose Chihiro over me. Despite us two being the youngest he’s the best at combat. He’s everything I’m not.”

“Why aren’t you close anymore?” Taiga asked.

“Reasons.”

“Which are?”

“You don’t need to know that information, it doesn’t have anything to do with this.” Tetsuya said. “Moving on to Chihiro’s main bodyguard, Atsu.”

Taiga was about to argue with him when Tatsuya put his hand on his and shook his head.

“Ah yes Atsushi Murasakibara, the giant bodyguard.” Yukio said as he moved to the slide of Atsushi.

“That’s right. Although not well known here, in other parts of the world the Murasakibara’s are well known bakers. But it’s a cover, with restaurants and bakeries as the front and drug and weapon trafficking behind the scenes. All of them are very tall and powerful making them perfect bodyguards. According to Sei, Atsu might be the strongest Murasakibara ever. Though he does have a weakness for sweets.” Tetsuya explained.

“A giant like that follows orders easily? I can’t imagine him not having a temper.” Kazunari said.

“Atsu never questions Chihiro. Atsu has a lot of respect for him. If Chihiro orders him to jump off a moving car Atsushi would do it in a heartbeat.” Tetsuya said.

“He must either care for Chihiro or fear him.” Tatsuya said.

“Atsu does care for us but maybe he does fear Chihiro. Even just a little.” Tetsuya said. “It’s kinda hard to tell.”

“He is rarely seen without Chihiro right?” Yukio asked.

“Hmm kinda. At home he’s mostly in the kitchen and off sleeping. But when it comes to events and leaving the mansion he’s always guarding him.” Tetsuya said. “The only time Atsu is outside without Chihiro is when he’s sent to threaten people or buying sweets.”

“How often does he buy sweets?” Shoichi asked.

“Lately it’s been when he helps Ryo and Sho threaten people.” Tetsuya explained.

“The Twin cats of the Mayuzumi family Ryota Kise-Haizaki and Shogo Kise-Haizaki.” Yukio pulled out a picture of Ryota and Shogo.

“Yes. They mostly go to collect debts and deal with lower level groups. Mostly those who are on the poorer side.” Tetsuya said. “Sei and Shin’s groups are actually rich business men and women as well as those in offices. Since they have the most connections.”

“Do the twins not have rich connections?” Kazunari asked.

“Yes and no. Their father had the most connections to the rich but he was a man who liked to deal with his people first hand. He kept his men and women in line by force. He never liked the idea of having others do his dirty work. Ryo and Sho are like that.” Tetsuya explained.

“And their mother?” Taiga asked.

“She was a model and actress back in the day. A very beautiful lady. She grew up poor but did odd jobs to get to her status. Through her, Ryo and Sho’s dad manage to infiltrate the movie industry and get a lot of companies under his wing. All of course a part of the Mayuzumi family now.” Tetsuya said.

“The Mayuzumi family...they have a lot of people under their wing.” Reo sighed. “This is gonna be harder than we thought.”

“What about your family.” Taiga asked.

“It’s not important.” Tetsuya said a bit quickly.

“Tetsuya this won’t be held against you. You have immunity for all this.” Shuzo explained, “your testimony and all this information will guarantee you a free life.”

Tetsuya looked at Shuzo, “Nothing is guaranteed. Not when it comes to the Mayuzumi family. I know they have strings in the police force and maybe even as high up in the courts. If they get a judge who sides with them it’s all over.”

“Do you know exactly who?” Reo asked gently.

Tetsuya grabbed his bag and pulled out a file. “Right here are half of the names I know who are powerful people.” Tetsuya said as he gave it to Yukio. “The other half will be given to you when you have Chihiro in handcuffs.”

“What? How is that fair? You’re suppose to be helping us.” Taiga got up.

“Insurance. No offense but I don’t know any of you. I grew up learning to always have insurance on everyone you make deals with. Who knows when you’ll need it.” Tetsuya said.

“What if the people in the other list are the people who help them during all this?” Taiga asked.

“Not likely. The ones I chose to keep are the ones the family keeps for emergencies.” Tetsuya said.

“Isn’t one of their own running away an emergency?” Taiga countered.

“He wouldn’t use them to look for me. Right now if I’m correct Daiki and Atsushi should be looking for me while Ryo and Sho are already here in the city.” Tetsuya said calmly as everyone froze.

“What do you mean they’re already here? I thought they didn’t have control here.” Kazunari asked, breaking the silence.

“They don’t. Doesn’t mean they won’t look for ways. Sho and Ryo will be in the streets for a few days asking who is in control of the local gangs.” Tetsuya looked at Yukio. “You might run into them.”

“I got it covered if I meet them. I already have a few of my men talking to the local gangs. They’ll find their way to me one way or another.” Yukio said.

“Be careful. Ryo and Sho were trained to spot liars.” Tetsuya said.

“Funny enough so was I.” Yukio smirked.

“So Tetsuya how did your family get involved?” Reo asked.

“The Kuroko’s are a new branch to the Mayuzumi family. Only going back a few generations. My mother worked in the shadows as well for Chihiro’s father. She passed away a long time ago though. I’m the only Kuroko left.” Tetsuya said.

“We’re sorry for your loss.” Shoichi said.

“I can’t find anything online for the Kuroko’s.” Kazunari said as he looked at Tetsuya.

“Check the dark web for Phantom Kuroko.” Tetsuya said.

Kazunari nodded and looked it up. “Oh woah. You’re like real ghost people.”

Tetsuya rolled his eyes, “We have low presence. The first Kuroko was an assassin and had around 1,000 kills under him. Over time though they left the assassin way and just gathered information. Which is why we have a low presence. Well that’s the story my mother told me.”

“So you can assassinate.” Taiga said.

“I was trained briefly but due to my low stamina I could not take the training well. My mother and grandmother had the same issues as well.” Tetsuya explained.

“And your father?” Tatsuya asked.

“I know nothing of him. He was gone before I was born which is why I have my mother’s last name.” Tetsuya explained. “I really was just born into my mother’s family, they happened to be a part of the Mayuzumi family, and that’s how I was raised as childhood friends with them.”

Reo studied him, “Tetsuya how old are you?”

Everyone looked at Reo and then at Tetsuya.

“My age isn’t important.” Tetsuya said.

“Chihiro is around 25 no?” Kazunari asked.

“You don’t look 25 Tetsuya. You look much younger actually.” Reo said.

Tetsuya sighed. “Chihiro and Sei are 25. Shin is 24. Atsu is 23. Ryo and Sho are 22. Daiki is 20.”

“So are you 20?” Shuzo asked.

Tetsuya just stayed quiet.

“Are you underage?” Shoichi asked.

“I turn 18 this year.” Tetsuya muttered.

“Right, Tetsuya can you give us a minute?” Reo stood up.

Tetsuya nodded and headed towards the door.

Reo went over to Yukio once the door was closed and smacked him over the head. “He’s just a child!”

Yukio held his head. “Ow! How was I supposed to know that!”

“Reo he may be a child but we can use him. For someone so young he’s been through a lot. He has information we can use.” Shoichi said.

“Reo we’ve used children before for our cases. This isn’t any different.” Shuzo said.

“But it is. Something isn’t right with his story. It feels like he’s a child running away rather than a member from a mafia group trying to take them down.” Reo said.

“What if that’s the case.” Tatsuya said as they looked at him. “In his mind he’s trying to take down a group of people because they are doing bad things. But the reality could be that something happened between him and the other members and he wants to escape them. Yukio even said that Tetsuya is the one who figured out who he was. Maybe he figured this was his best way of escaping.”

“That could be possible.” Shoichi said.

“Either way because he’s coming to us as a child he’s protected. Even when he turns 18 all of these things happened to him as a child. No jury will go against him.” Shuzo said.

“Hmm Taiga Kazunari you two are the closest in age with him maybe you guys can gain his trust.” Shoichi suggested.

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even trust himself.” Taiga said.

“Come on Taiga you can try.” Tatsuya said.

“Either way where is Tetsuya staying at?” Reo asked.

“A hotel.” Yukio said. “I set him up in the middle of the city. Perfect location to hide him.”

“Reo we are not babysitting him.” Shuzo said.

“He’s a minor he can’t be alone.” Reo said.

“I doubt he’ll accept you guys babysitting him anyways.” Kazunari said. “Man I’m 19 but even I hated being babysitted when I got caught hacking and I was 14 when that happened.”

“I gotta agree with him, he’s not gonna like it.” Yukio said.

“So what do we do?” Reo asked.

“For now let’s gain his trust.” Shoichi said.

“I’ll get him.” Yukio said.

“I never left.” Tetsuya said as he stood next to Reo.

Reo screamed as he held on to Yukio.

“Oh Tetsuya you scared us. When did you come in?” Shoichi said.

“I never left. I closed the door but never left. I used my low presence to go to the corner of the room and listen in.” Tetsuya said.

“So you heard everything?” Shuzo asked.

“Yes and no I am not running away from anything. I truly want to take down the Mayuzumi family.” Tetsuya looked at Tatsuya. “I also do not need a babysitter. I can take care of myself.”

“Tetsuya you’re still a kid. No matter how much you think you can protect yourself you even said that your friends are much stronger than you.” Reo said.

“Maybe so but even they can’t catch me. I was the best at hide and seek after all.” Tetsuya said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryota and Shogo walked around the city of Seirin. They had asked a few of their contacts if they knew anyone in Seirin. One of them sent them to an underground bar.

“Cities like this always seem so clean.” Ryota said as he walked.

“But when you go poking around they’re the dirtiest.” Shogo said. “Where’s the bar again?”

“It should be around this corner.” Ryota said as they walked around the corner to see a really simple bar.

“Think we’ll find any information here?” Shogo asked.

“Maybe.” Ryota said, “I wonder what Tetsuyachii was thinking?”

“Come on we’re not stupid he hasn’t been happy ever since that day. Something was bound to happen.” Shgo said.

“I know but like did he think he could escape so easily?” Ryota asked.

“Who knows but we have to find him soon.” Shogo said.

“What if he gets hurt?” Ryota looked at his brother.

“We can’t think about that. We just have to believe Tetsuya is fine.” Shogo nudged him, “Let’s go in.”

Ryota nodded as he opened the bar door. Inside was a tall man with long black hair and thick eyebrows. He was cleaning glasses as he looked at them.

“Yo, is Rinnosuke Mitobe here?” Shogo asked.

The man nodded and motioned for them to sit down. Ryota and Shogo looked at each other before shrugging and sat at the bar. The man smiled at them.

“Uh so where is he?” Ryota asked.

The man pointed at himself.

“You’re Rinnosuke Mitobe?” Shogo asked.

Rinnosuke nodded.

“Okay,” Ryota said though he was wary, “Can you tell us who runs this town?”

Rinnosuke made a thinking face before he started to move his hands around. When he noticed Ryota and Shogo were just confused he motions them to wait as he went to a bell and rang it.

“Going!” They heard a voice from the back of the bar say. Then a man with brown hair and a cat-like grin came out. “Ah customers, how can we help you?”

“More like can you translate whatever he’s saying?” Ryota pointed at Rinnosuke.

“What is he mute or something?” Shogo asked.

“Something like that.” The man looked at Rinnosuke who repeated his previous hand movements. “Right, he says that Nash Gold’s group runs this town.”

“Great, how do we meet him?” Shogo asked.

“You don’t. Only a few people are allowed to get near him.” The man said.

“Well how about sending him a message?” Ryota asked.

“Hmm Yukio is probably your best bet. He knows everyone in this town.” The man said.

“And how do we find this Yukio?” Shogo asked.

The man looked at Rinnosuke who shook his head.

“Don’t know where he is right now.” The man said.

“What’s your name?” Ryota asked.

“Shinji Koganei.” Shinji responded before Ryota grabbed his head and slammed it on the table.

“Listen closely Shinji, we aren’t here to play games. I want to meet this Yukio person now.” Ryota growled.

“I really don’t know where he is!” Shinji groaned.

“Then tell your mute friend to spill the beans.” Shogo took out a knife and pointed it at Shinji’s throat.

Rinnosuke glared at the two before grabbing a piece of paper and writing down an address. He hands it over to Ryota who takes it away.

“What is this?” Ryota shows it to Shinji.

“Yukio’s gang’s place. Someone should be there who knows where he is. Sometimes he’s there too. They’ll be able to contact him for you.” Shinji gulped.

“Now see all of this could have been avoided if you had just told us this earlier.” Shogo moved his knife away. “We’ll be back if this information is wrong, Ryota let’s go.”

“Wait before that have you seen this kid?” Ryota takes out a picture of Tetsuya and shows it to Shinji and Rinnosuke.

Rinnosuke shook his head.

“We haven’t.” Shinji said as Ryota let go of his head.

“If you see him, call this number.” Ryota left a card on the counter, “If you see him and don’t call us, say goodbye to your little bar.” Ryota and Shogo left after that.

Shinji took the card and looked it over. It had the Mayuzimi family’s symbol.

“The Mayuzimi family, what are they doing in this city?” Shinji looked at Rinnosuke who shrugged. “Whatever it is we should call Yukio then Teppei, this isn’t going to end well.”

Reo sighed as he poured himself coffee, they were taking a break from the whole conference they had.

“You okay Reo?” Shuzo asked.

“I don’t like this.” Reo sighed.

“I get it but all we can do is try to help him.” Shuzo patted his back.

“I guess.” He sighed.

“Come on it’s going to be okay. We’ll take down the Mayuzumi family, we’ll help set Tetsuya free, and then we’ll be on our way catching more bad guys.” Shuzo chuckled.

“Yeah you’re right.” Reo smiled, “Everything is going to be okay.”

“Reo Shuzo, Yuiko is calling for you guys.” Tatsuya said quickly.

“What happened?” Shuzo asked.

“The Twin Cats want to make contact with Yukio.” Tatsuya said as they quickly returned to the conference room.

“They made contact so soon?” Reo asked as they came in.

“It seems so. They want to get in touch with Nash Gold.” Yukio said as he got his things.

“Who is Nash Gold?” Tetsuya asked.

“The top gang member in the city. They have a lot of people in power within the city in their grasp.” Yukio said. “Tetsuya I’ll have one of my guys take you to the hotel after the meeting is done. Do not leave the hotel.”

“Right.” Tetsuya said.

“I’ll keep you guys updated.” Yukio said as he left.

“If they get to Nash the Mayuzumi family will have control of the city soon.” Shoichi said.

“Is there nothing we can do to delay them?” Taiga asked.

“That’s up to Yukio. He’s going to have to make that call.” Shoichi said.

“Nash Gold, damn he’s a messed up guy.” Kazunari said as he was looking at his laptop.

“Yes he is a horrible man.” Shoichi said.

“Would Nash even work with the Mayuzumi family though?” Tatsuya asked.

“Who knows with Nash. If he thinks it’s interesting he might join them. Though he doesn’t really like authority so who knows how he’ll react.” Shoichi sighed. “For now let’s figure out a way to trap the Mayuzumi family. With the names Tetsuya provided get in contact with all of them and shake them down.”

“Let’s pay a visit to them, Tatsuya you’re with me.” Reo said as he gathered his things, “We’re heading out first.”

“Right. Be careful out there.” Shuzo said as Reo and Tatsuya left. “Taiga get ready we’re heading out too.”

“Right.” Taiga said as he gathered his things. “Oh I have a question, Captain.”

“Yes?” Shoichi looked at him.

“What do we do if we bump into anyone from the Mayuzumi family?” Taiga asked.

“Nothing. You will pretend that you don’t know who they are. A time will come when you can talk to them but other than that you will have to pretend that they are just normal civilians.” Shoichi said.

“Right.” Taiga said.

“Come on Taiga, let’s go to your first shake down.” Shuzo said as they left.

Tetsuya looked over at the slide which had a picture of Chihiro on it. He looked over at his former boss as he held his arm,  _ ‘I can’t forgive you.’ _

Mayuzumi Mansion

Chihiro was sitting in the dining hall as he was eating his breakfast. He was reading a book as he ate his food peacefully. Soon Seijuro came in and bowed.

“Boss good morning.” Seijuro greeted.

“Good morning Seijuro.” Chihiro looked up from his book, “Find anything?”

“Yes we did.” Seijuro said as he took out a note and gave it to Chihiro who read the note.

“A hotel?” Chihiro looked at Seijuro.

“Yes, I believe Tetsuya is staying at this hotel. He was smart though. In his notebook it seemed plain but he forgot that writing leaves marks on the other pages.” Seijuro chuckled, “Something so simple yet so easy to forget.”

“So we have a possible location. What else?” Chihiro asked.

“Ryota and Shogo are on their way to meet someone who will take them to the leader of the city.” Seijuro informed.

“Is that so? That’s good. We should have control of the city in no time then.” Chihiro took a sip of his drink.

“We also found something interesting. Well more like something that wasn’t found.” Seijuro said as Chihiro gave him a questioning look. “The Kuroko assassination tools.”

“So he’s planning on using them.” Chihiro chuckled, “After so much complaining of not wanting them and trying to refuse how to learn how to use them.”

“Tetsuya is quite stubborn but he learned how to use them well. Who knows what he plans on using them for.” Seijuro said.

“Maybe he just wanted a keepsake from the family.” Chihiro suggested.

“Or he wants to kill you.” Seijuro said before the two started to laugh.

“Right well anything else?” Chihiro asked.

“He took a few items with him such as clothes, his plushie, a few-” Seijuro was interrupted by Chihiro.

“Did you say he took his plush toy?” Chihiro asked.

“Yes, is it not a normal toy?” Seijuro asked.

“It’s not. There’s a tracking device in it. It was put in when they realized Tetsuya had low presence. That's how the bodyguards always found him when we were kids playing hide and seek.” Chihiro said. “If we look around father’s old office the locator should still be there.”

“Right, I’ll look for it right away then.” Seijuro bowed and left.

Chihiro went back to eating as he remembered something from his past.

**Flashback**

**A twelve year old Chihiro looked around the forest near the mansion as he held a tracking device in his hand. He smiled when the device pointed him to a hollowed out tree where a sleeping four year old Tetsuya, holding his stuffed dog plushie, was. Chihiro put the tracker away and went up to him.**

**“Tetsuya. Tetsuya, wake up.” Chihiro nudged him.**

**The small Tetsuya groaned and looked up at Chihiro, “Chi?”**

**“Hey little guy, you won hide and seek again.” Chihiro smiled as Tetsuya wraps his little arms around Chihiro’s neck and snuggles close.**

**“Chi! You find me!” Tetsuya smiled.**

**“Of course, I will always find you.” Chihiro chuckled as he carried Tetsuya.**

**“Give Nigou kiss.” Tetsuya held out his stuffed toy and smiled. Chihiro chuckled and kissed the stuffed dog's nose. “Give Tetsuya kiss!” Chihiro nodded and kissed Tetsuya’s nose making the small boy giggle.**

**“Come on, let’s go tell everyone you won.” Chihiro carried the small boy.**

**“Kay Chi!” Tetsuya wrapped his arms around him again.**

**Chihiro smiled as they walked back to the mansion.**

**End Flashback**

Chihiro smiled as he thought of that day, “That’s right, I will always find you Tetsuya.”

Yukio walked over to his base. It seemed too quiet as he walked in cautiously. He gasped as he saw his men lying on the floor while on the couch he saw Ryota and Shogo.

“Ah you must be Yukio.” Shogo smirked as he lit up a cigarette. “Welcome home.”

“What’s going on here?” Yukio glared.

“Well you see your men here refused to tell us where you were, saying nonsense like, ‘We don’t know,’ or ‘Don’t worry about it.’ That’s very rude you know we came all over from Teiko to visit you.” Shogo smirked.

“My men weren’t lying when they said they didn’t know where I was. I roam around a lot, I’m all over the city all day.” Yukio glared.

“Oh well no matter now.” Shogo smirked.

“Who are you two? What do you want?” Yukio said.

“I’m Shogo. He’s Ryota.” Shogo said.

“We want to get in contact with Nash Gold.” Ryota said.

“Nash is on a business trip overseas right now. He won’t be back for a couple of weeks.” Yukio said.

“Is that so?” Ryota got up and walked to him. “How do we know you’re not lying?”

“I have no reason to lie.” Yukio said.

“Hmm well we’ll just wait here then. Your group now belongs to the Mayuzumi family.” Ryota smirked.

“The mafia family?” Yukio raised an eyebrow.

“So you’ve heard of us. Good. You understand your position right?” Ryota cupped Yukio’s face.

“I don’t take orders from no one.” Yukio glared.

“No one is giving you orders yet. You and you group can continue on as normal and what not. Just when we call you for something you just do it.” Ryota smirked, “Got it?”

“Besides if you know Nash Gold doesn’t that mean you work for him? Meaning you take orders from him?” Shogo asked.

“I knew Nash from back in the day. We have an understanding. He doesn’t mess with my men, I don’t mess with his. So no, I don’t take orders from him.” Yukio said.

“Doesn’t matter now. If Nash is gone we can take over.” Shogo said.

“You’d have to get through his men first. His second in command would crush you before you can even try taking over their city.” Yukio smirked.

“Oh? Well thankfully we have our own guy who loves to crush people. Now why don’t you take us to this second in command?” Ryota squeezed his face before Yukio slapped his hand away.

“Fuck off. I told you what you wanted now get out.” Yukio glared.

“Didn’t we just tell you that you belong to the Mayuzumi family now?” Shogo asked as he put his cigarette out on the couch before standing up.

“And I told you I don’t take orders from no one.” Yukio glared.

“Well this won’t do. I thought seeing your men all beat up would make you submit but I think we’ll have to beat you too.” Shogo smirked as he kicked Yukio but Yukio quickly jumped back.

“Now come on this isn’t fair, two against one. You guys need at least two more people to beat me up.” Yukio smirked as Ryota aimed to punch him but Yukio just dodged him.

“I like you, you’re a nice little challenge.” Ryota smirked as he took out a taser, “But we don’t have time to waste so,” He tased Yukio who grunted and fell on his knees.

“Party pooper.” Shogo said as he grabbed a fist full of Yukio’s hair and smirked, “Now take us to the second in command.”   
“You’ll pay for this.” Yukio glared.

“Well someone still has a little fire in his eyes, let’s try to put it out.” Shogo grabbed Ryota’s taser and tased Yukio’s neck, making him scream.

Ryota watched with a slight sadistic smirk. “I love hearing them scream.”

Daiki sighed as he looked around. He and Atsushi have been looking at all the places he’s been with Tetsuya when they would come to Serin. Currently they were at an ice cream shop where Atsushi was getting ice cream. Daiki remembered the first day they came to the city of Seirin.

**Flashback**

**A sixteen year old Daiki yawned as the train had stopped in the city of Seirin for who knows why. He looked down at fourteen year old Tetsuya who was looking out the window.**

**“Dai do you think we can get off?” Tetsuya asked.**

**“Hm? We have time, but why?” Daiki asked.**

**“I don’t think I’ve been in this city. I want to explore it.” Tetsuya looked at Daiki and smiled.**

**Daiki chuckled and nodded. “Alright come on, let’s explore.” Daiki held his hand as they got out of the train.**

**They walked around the city and tried out many treats, went to the park, shopping at the local mall, and even stopped by an ice cream shop at the end of the day. Daiki loved seeing Tetsuya smile brightly as he licked his vanilla ice cream.**

**“Dai, I like this place. It has a lot of nice people.” Tetsuya said as he leaned on Daiki who was licking his chocolate ice cream.**

**“We can come back again if you want.” Daiki looked at Tetsuya, “We can keep it a secret from everyone. This will just be our place, Tetsu.”**

**Tetsuya’s eyes shined brightly as he nodded, “Our place.”**

**Daiki smiled as he wrapped his arm around Tetsuya.**

**End Flashback**

Daiki looked at his hands and sighed,  _ ‘Tetsu, where are you?’ _

“The ice cream is here.” Atsushi said as he had a huge waffle bowl with a bunch of ice cream scoops on it. “You sure you don’t want some?”

“I’m not hungry.” Daiki said, “Come on he’s not here, let’s check the park again.”

“Mmm I get why Tetsuchin likes it here. The ice cream is yummy.” Atsushi said as he ate while they walked to the park.

Daiki looked around for any sign of the baby blue haired man. He then felt his phone vibrate and he took it out. It was a call from Chihiro. He stopped walking, making Atsushi stop as well. He answered.

“Yes boss?” Daiki asked.

“Right now Seijuro is going to send you a hotel address. Stake it out. We think Tetsuya might go there later.” Chihiro said.

“Later? Does that mean you found him?” Daiki asked.

“More or less. He’s at the police station right now. Doing what who knows but he eventually has to go back to that hotel. Stake it out and report to me who’s with him.” Chihiro said, “Do not approach him. The police have an eye out for him meaning we can’t just kidnap him. Don’t do anything stupid Daiki.”

“Yes boss. I understand.” Daiki said as he heard Chihiro hung up. “Come on Atsushi. Boss is sending us to stake out a hotel. Tetsu might be there.”

“Lead the way.” Atsushi said as he ate his ice cream happily.

Police Station

Tetsuya sighed as he waited in Shoichi’s office. The police captain still wanted to ask him a few questions but was called away for something so he had to wait for him. He sighed and looked around the office. He saw Shoichi’s diploma’s, awards, books, alcohol, pictures, and so much stuff was decorated in the office.

“Sorry about that Tetsuya, it’s all fixed now so we can talk in peace.” Shoichi said as he came in the room and closed the door behind him. He walked around to his desk and sat down. “So I just had a few questions for you.” He took out a file.

“What about?” Tetsuya asked.

“Well you see in this file I have written down all the cases that are suspected to be caused by the Mayuzumi family. I want to know if you can confirm which ones were made by the Mayuzumi family and which ones were not.” Shoichi said as he passed him the file.

Tetsuya looked over it and right as he opened it was a picture of a murdered couple. Tetsuya instantly closed it. “Why are there pictures?”   
“They’re pictures of those who have died in the cases.” Shoichi said.

Tetsuya gulped and slowly opened it again. He tried to ignore the pictures as he read the cases. He felt a deep disgust in his stomach. Yes he knew the family did horrible things but he’s never witnessed it like this. He was never there to see the aftermath. He never saw things like this.

“Case 2, 4, 5, 9, 10, and 13 were not caused by the Mayuzumi family. Case 1, 6, and 22 I’m not sure but the rest were done by them.” Tetsuya gave him back the case file. “Can I use the bathroom?”

“Too much huh?” Shoichi got up, “Come on, I’ll lead you to the bathroom.” He said as Tetsuya got up and followed him. As soon as Tetsuya got to the bathroom he threw up in the toilet. Tetsuya held back his tears as he threw up. He was hurt, disgusted, but mostly saddened with what he read. After he finished he flushed and washed his mouth out. He got out of the bathroom to see Shoichi holding out some gum for him.

“Thank you.” Tetsuya muttered as he took the gum.

“Come on let’s go back to my office.” Shoichi said, “We’re not done.”

Tetsuya gulped as he followed Shoichi back in the office. Tetsuya sat back in the previous spot he was in and Shoichi sat back on his chair.

“Why did you show me those pictures?” Tetsuya asked.

“Because I wanted to show you that this is not a game. This is a serious matter. I want justice for these people, for their families.” Shoichi said. “I want to know the real reason you’re going against the Mayuzumi family.”

“I don’t like what they’re doing.” Tetsuya said.

“If that was the case then these pictures shouldn’t have affected you like they did. There’s another reason why you’re rebelling.” Shoichi said, “If you cannot tell me there’s no way we can trust you.”

“I gave you names. I gave you information. My reasoning is I don’t like what they’re doing. If you can’t accept that I don’t know what to tell you.” Tetsuya looked at him.

“Tetsuya, I won’t judge your reasoning. If you left because you had a small argument that's okay.” Shoichi got up and sat in the chair next to him. “I promise you we will still protect you.”

Tetsuya looked away. “I’m not lying. I hate how they’re running the family. It wasn’t like that when I was a kid. Chihiro has gotten power hungry. He needs to be stopped.”

“I see.” He sighed.

“Can I go now? I want to go to the hotel.” Tetsuya said.

“Alright. Come on.” Shoichi got up.

Tetsuya got up as they went to the lobby where one of Yukio’s men from that morning was waiting. He was a tall man with brown hair and black eyes. His name is Koji Kobori and he’s Yukio’s right hand man.

“Ready Tetsuya?” Koji asked.

“Yes, I am.” Tetsuya said as he held his bag.

“We’ll be in contact, Tetsuya.” Shoichi said.

“Yes sir.” Tetsuya said as he and Koji left for the hotel.

Chihiro watched on the location device that Tetsuya’s dot was moving. “Now where will you be going little Tetsuya?”

Koji and Tetsuya walked out of the police station and headed towards the hotel.

“Are you hungry?” Koji asked Tetsuya.

“A little.” Tetsuya said.

“We’ll stop by Maji Burger then. It’s close to your hotel.” Koji said as they walked.

Soon they got to the burger joint and went in.

“Order whatever you want. You’ll be eating in your room so you can order some snacks for later as well.” Koji said as Tetsuya ordered some food and a vanilla milkshake.

Soon they left the joint and headed to the hotel.

Atsushi nudged Daiki, “Look Tetsu-chin is here.”

Daiki looked over to see Tetsuya and an unknown man. He looked over Tetsuya to make sure he wasn’t hurt but it seemed that he was fine. Tetsuya was carrying a bag of food and a vanilla milkshake. “I’m calling Chihiro. Go see if you can see what floor they’re in.”

“Alright.” Atsushi said as Daiki dialed Seijuro.

Seijuro answered. “Any news?”

“Yeah he’s here at the hotel. I sent Atsushi to see if he could find out what floor they’re in.” Daiki said.

“I see. And who was with Tetsuya?” Seijuro asked.

“Some guy. He didn’t look like a cop but who knows. They bought food so it seems like Tetsuya is staying for the rest of the day there.” Daiki said.

“Alright keep me updated. It seems Ryota and Shogo are on their way to talk to the second in command of the leader. Get ready to go help them if anything happens.” Seijuro said.

“Yes sir.” Daiki said as Seijuro hung up.

Seijuro looked at Chihiro who was looking at a picture. “Boss, he's back at the hotel.”

“Send someone to be a maid in the hotel. We’re going to bug his room.” Chihiro said.

“Yes sir.” Seijuro said.

“Oh and Seijuro,” Chihiro said as Seijuro looked at him, “I want the names of who’s in charge of that police force.”

“Right I’ll get Shintaro on it.” Seijuro said.

“Actually I sent Shintaro out. He’s doing a job for me.” Chihiro said.

Seijuro looked a bit confused, “What did you send him to do?”

“Just an errand. Now go on and do your job.” Chihiro said.

“Yes sir.” Seijuro bowed and left. He took out his phone and called Shintaro.

“Yes Seijuro?” Shintaro answered.

“Where are you?” Seijuro asked.

“I’m doing an errand for the boss.” Shintaro said.

“I see. Do that then.” Seijuro hung up and glared daggers at his phone.  _ ‘Does he not trust me?’ _

Tetsuya ate his food as he watched some tv. Koji had left him in the hotel and had left. Tetsuya kept the curtains closed and made sure the door was locked. He sighed as watched the tv. He took out his stuffed dog from his bag and hugged it.  _ ‘I left home. When this is all over where do I go? Where will I live?’  _ He heard his bag vibrate as he took out the phone Yukio gave him. It was Shoichi’s number that had text him.

_ Message me if you need anything. ~Captain Shoichi Imayoshi _

Tetsuya just put the phone away. “It’s just the waiting game now.”

Ryota and Shogo smirked as an annoyed Yukio led them to a club.

The bouncer looked at Yukio and then at the other two. “Friends of yours?”

“Not really but they’re here to talk to Jason.” Yukio said.

“Right. He’s in the private room. Just go in.” The bouncer said as he let them in the club. They walked in and headed to the back rooms. They entered one of the private ones where a tall man with silver hair and grey eyes was drinking as some women were dancing for him.

“Well if it isn’t Yukio.” The man chuckled.

“Jason. These two want to talk to you. Since Nash is gone and all.” Yukio said.

“Is that so huh?” Jason motioned the girls to leave. “Sit.” He motioned them to sit down.

Yukio sat near Jason as Ryota and Shogo sat closer to the end.

“We are here representing the Mayuzumi family.” Ryota said.

“And we’re here to make your group an offer.” Shogo said.

“The Mayuzumi family is the mafia family no? The ones that have little groups in a lot of cities lately?” Jason asked as he took a gulp of his drink.

“That’s right. We-” Kise started.

“Let me stop you right there, we aren’t interested in joining your group.” Jason said.

“Take it more as an alliance.” Shogo said as he took out a picture of Tetsuya. “You see we’re looking for this boy.”

“He stole some very important things from our boss. We need him back.” Ryota said.

“We want to form an alliance. Your group helps us locate him and make sure the police are off our trail, and in return you get favors, money, and of course any weapons you desire.” Shogo said.

“And why isn’t your boss here making these negotiations?” Jason asked.

“We can have our bosses talk it out if that’s what you wish. We just assumed since you’re second in command you would be able to make this choice.” Ryota said.

“Let me have a moment to talk with Yukio here.” Jason said.

“Take your time.” Ryota said as he and Shogo left the room.

“Want to explain what’s going on?” He muttered to Yukio. “My only guess is that you have the kid.”

“Something like that.” Yukio said. “Kid just wants to run away.”

“Kid has to run from this city.” Jason said.

“Can’t fucking cops took him in custody.” Yukio muttered.

“Oh? Got caught again?” Jason chuckled.

“They were doing rounds. You know how they are.” Yukio said. “Anyways kid’s out of my hands right now. No way the cops are just gonna let him go.”

“Right. But he seems important if they want Nash’s help.” Jason said.

“Come on Jason give me time to smuggle the kid out.” Yukio said.

“I’ll give you till Nash comes back.” Jason said. “Okay you two come back in!” He yelled.

Ryota and Shogo came back in and sat down again.

“Made a choice?” Ryota asked.

“We can help look but anything involving the cops would need Nash’s approval.” Jason drank.

“And where is your boss?” Shogo asked.

“Business trip in America. Won’t be back till the end of the month.” Jason said.

“Alright so do we have an alliance then?” Shogo asked.

“Yeah you have it.” Jason said.

“That’s great.” Ryota smiled.

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Yukio said as he got up.

“And where are you going?” Shogo asked.

“None of your business.” Yukio glared.

“That taser to the neck seems to just not do a lot to you huh.” Shogo smirked.

“Let it go Shogochii. We’ll see you around Yukiochii. Remember what we said.” Ryota smirked.

“Fuck off.” Yukio said as he left.

It was evening already and Taiga sighed at his report. They spent the whole day grilling the people in the files Tetsuya gave them but only a few cracked.

“Taiga come on we’re going to check on Tetsuya.” Tatsuya said as he went up to Taiga.

“How do you finish your reports?” Taiga groaned.

“At home.” Tatsuya chuckled. “Come on we’re gonna get him food. It’s been decided that each day two of us will spend the night with him.”

“So baby sitting was decided huh?” Taiga said.

“It will be okay. Come on. We can finish reports tomorrow.” Tatsuya smiled as Taiga got his things.

“Alright alright let’s go.” Taiga chuckled as they left.

They stopped by the burger place and headed to Tetsuya’s hotel room. They knocked.

“Tetsuya it’s us Detective Tatsuya and Detective Taiga.” Tatsuya knocked.

They heard the door unlock as it slowly opened before it fully opened.

“Ah Detectives what are you guys doing here?” Tetsuya asked.

“We brought dinner.” Tatsuya smiled.

“Ah I see. Come in.” Tetsuya said as he let them in.

“Why are the blinds closed?” Taiga asked as he closed the door behind him.

“So they won’t know my location in the room.” Tetsuya said.

“Right but we’re on the third floor.” Taiga said.

“Don’t underestimate them. They’d find a way to watch me.” Tetsuya said as he sat on the bed.

“Right well here is dinner.” Tatsuya said as he put the food on the table. All Tetsuya saw was a mountain of food.

“Umm who’s going to eat all that?” Tetsuya asked.

“Me.” Taiga said as he sat on one of the chairs.

“I see. You must have a hole in your stomach.” Tetsuya said, making Tatsuya laugh.

“Hey!” Taiga glared at the small blue haired man.

“Now now Taiga you do eat a lot.” Tatsuya chuckled as he sat down.

“Not my fault.” Taiga grumbled as they began to eat.


End file.
